Internal combustion engines having a relatively small number of cylinders provide automobile makers with an attractive solution to the need for improved fuel economy. In order to compensate for reduction of cubic capacity, vehicle manufacturers developed technologies to improve engine power, such as direct fuel injection, turbocharging, and variable timing for inlet and exhaust camshafts. In this way six- and eight-cylinder engines can be scaled down without losing available horsepower.
Undesirable consequence of engines with a small number of cylinders is high crankshaft torsional vibration and high engine block vibration caused by forces, such as first and second engine order forces, that are not cancelled. Such torsional vibrations are ultimately transmitted through the engine mounts and to the vehicle structure.
Engineers managed these vibrations to one extent or another through a variety of approaches, many of which increase the cost of construction and reduce fuel economy. One accepted solution to overcome excessive vibration is the provision of one or more pendulums on the crankshaft to lower the torsional vibration of the crankshaft and the consequent vehicle noise and harshness. Such crankshaft-mounted pendulums function as vibration absorbers as they are tuned to address and thus reduce vibrations generated by oscillating torque, thus smoothing torque output of the crankshafts. This approach is taken as well by designers of some airplane piston engines where the pendulums smooth output torque and reduce stress within the crankshaft itself.
An example of a pendulum vibration absorber associated with an engine crankshaft is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,679, assigned to the assignee of the instant application. According to the arrangement set forth in this patent, a pendulum includes an inner curved cam follower surface that is alternately engaged and disengaged from a pin type cam fixed on the pendulum carrier.
The crankshaft pendulum is interconnected with the pendulum carrier by pairs of rollers that are movable on mating curved tracks. While there are a number of variations of the movable relationship between the pendulum and the crankshaft, it is common to incorporate rolling pins as the points of contact between these two components.
Each rolling pin requires a pendulum rolling pin track in which the rollers can roll. Known rolling pin tracks have a great distance between the walls of the track and the rolling pin. When the engine is running and the crankshaft is rotating, centrifugal force keeps the pendulum in its full out position. The pendulum responds to the oscillating torque by moving side to side. This reduces the oscillating torque to the transmission to improve noise-vibration-harness (NVH). The pendulum can hit the bumpers if the oscillating torque is too high. In this case, the pendulums would need to be detuned. The other time the pendulums hit is during start up and shut down when there is not enough centrifugal force to overcome gravity. The bumpers are intended to reduce the NVH of metal hitting metal in these three cases. In this position, the centrifugal force is sufficient to overcome gravity and the torsionals are so low as not to cause the pendulum to move back and forth. However, when the engine is turned off and rotational movement of the crankshaft stops, centrifugal motion stops as well. The pendulum, no longer held in its full out position, may move to its full travel condition in which the pendulum experiences a drop caused by gravity if the stopped position of the pendulum is “up” or is generally above the midline of the crankshaft. If the pendulum is stopped in this position, then it will drop before hitting metal-on-metal, thus increasing undesirable NVH in the engine and, consequently, in the vehicle.
To compensate for this drop, rubber bumpers are located on the pendulum or on the pendulum carrier to dampen the metal-on-metal contact. When the pendulums are over-excited or during engine start-up or shut-down, the bumpers hit their stops. In known designs, the bumpers are inserted into blind pockets formed in either the pendulum or in the pendulum carrier. Because of insufficient grip length, these bumpers are prone to falling out of their pockets, thus not only failing to achieve their intended purpose, but also creating a risk of clogged oil lines and thus causing early engine failure.
Thus a new approach to the pendulum bumpers is needed to address the problems associated with known arrangements.